


Borrowing Without Permission

by deltatime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, no beta we die like men, why am I like this ™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatime/pseuds/deltatime
Summary: Jack and Daniel experiment with a Tok'ra memory device.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Borrowing Without Permission

Daniel had just gotten out of the shower when he heard Jack come in.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jack shouted, followed by the telltale sounds of carryout boxes landing on the table. "Not waiting for you!"

Daniel hurried to get a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on; if he was fast, he could get his fair share of dumplings. If he was fast _and_ lucky, he could get more than one crab rangoon as well. That was the story, at least. Daniel had a suspicion that Jack only pretended like he was going to take them all for himself.

"Ah, finally! Here, got your favorite," Jack said, shoving a box toward Daniel. The two ate in relative silence for a few minutes; the day had been long, and Daniel had forgotten at least one meal. Sam argued it was two, but since he had added cream and sugar to his coffee this morning, Daniel was pretty sure that counted as breakfast.

"So, what inspired you to go all-out on dinner tonight?" Daniel asked after the clawing hunger in his belly had subsided somewhat, and he had carefully moved the crab rangoons _that were rightfully his_ out of Jack's reach.

"Got an experiment for you and your science brain, with a hypothesis and everything. You'll love it," Jack said.

"Do tell. Is it 'does my boyfriend like me more if I don't steal his food,' because I thought that was already proved _ad abundantiam_."

"'Does Daniel' -"

"Hypotheses are supposed to be if-then statements, not questions. You're testing the validity of a prediction you make."

"Okay! Fine! Jesus. A statement, then: ' _If_ I use this Tok'ra memory thingy in ways it wasn't designed to be used, _then_ Daniel Jackson will come like a firework."

Daniel didn't have any words for that. Jack produced a tiny metal disk from his pocket and tossed it on the table.

"You in?" he asked.

"How did you get that out of storage?" Daniel knew he was answering a question with a question. He also knew to answer to the question Jack was asking - but if he answered _that_ question he wouldn't have leverage to get the _other_ answers he wanted.

"The correct answer was 'yes, absolutely, you're a genius,' just so you know for next time. I suggested to Sam that if we could rig up a display, we could stop wasting time on debriefing and just do instant replays for Hammond. She was interested, I said I'd check it out for her if she wanted, she said yes, but oopsie daisy, I put it in my pocket and forgot about it and went home for the weekend," Jack explained.

"You... came up with a _real_ technological justification for your weird kinky experiment." Daniel was truly appreciative of the ingenuity. He supposed he wouldn't mind positive results from either experiment.

"The real reason came first, actually, I'm not a pervert. So, I'll ask again and remind you that this is not Jeopardy and you do not need to phrase your answer in the form of a question, _are you in_?" Jack punctuated the question with chopsticks.

"What is _yes_?" Daniel asked. Jack made a face at him, which would have been more convincing if he wasn't also grinning ear to ear. "You put any thought into how this was going to work?"

"Pretty much only thought about this all day. I'm thinking that if _you_ fuck _me_ tonight, then we can use the memory thingy when _I_ fuck _you_ tomorrow."

Daniel thought about that for a minute. If it worked, it would be like a threesome but without the troubles of actually involving a third person. Two (three?) birds, one memory device. Even if it didn't work, the worst that could happen was normal non-alien-device-involved sex.

The worst that could happen actually involved unpleasant memories coming to the surface at exactly the wrong time, but Daniel thought the risk was worth the reward.

\----

After the leftovers were put away, and Jack had showered, and Daniel had a small private freakout about _what if Sam finds out_ (if she did she'd be privately scandalized and say nothing to anyone because she's a good person), the sun had gone down and Jack was barely hiding his enthusiasm.

Because Daniel liked making him work for it a little, he asked if Jack wanted to watch a movie.

"You're fucking with me," Jack said flatly.

"Of course I'm fucking with you," Daniel said. He got up from the couch, taking his t-shirt off as he went, balled up the fabric, and threw it at Jack. Who caught it, of course, and lobbed it at Daniel's back as he disappeared into the bedroom.

Just as Daniel stepped out of his sweatpants, Jack grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to bed. They were both smiling; Daniel looked forward to domestic time with Jack all day, and sex was just icing on the cake. Really, really, _really_ good icing.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, and Daniel placed himself on Jack's lap, knees on either side of the older man's waist. Their groins were pressed together, half-hard cocks grinding as the men kissed and touched each other.

"You said I'm fucking you first, right?" Daniel said, running his nails down Jack's spine.

"Yeah, that was the pla-an," Jack replied. His voice caught when Daniel gripped his hip tightly. Daniel pushed Jack's shoulders so he fell back to the bed, and encouraged him to wiggle further back so Daniel would have more room to work.

Daniel didn't waste time. He kissed from Jack's jaw to his chest to the vee of his hips, while his hands massaged Jack's thighs. By the time Daniel reached Jack's groin, the other man was fully hard. Daniel kissed the tip of Jack's cock, and made full eye contact and he took the glans into his mouth.

Jack groaned and let his head hit the pillow. Daniel traced the seam between glans and shaft with his tongue, and gently grasped what he couldn't fit in his mouth in his hand. He stayed there for several long moments; feeling Jack this vulnerable and this turned on was irresistible.

Irresistible, as long as it lasted, at least. Daniel opened his eyes when he felt Jack moving around; the other man reached for the lube on the bedside table and passed it silently to Daniel. Daniel took the tube and opened it one handed, and gave Jack's cock a parting suck before he pulled off to concentrate.

Opening lube one handed was one thing, but he couldn't manage getting an appropriate amount onto his fingers with just one hand. Jack whined quietly at the loss of contact, and filled the space with his own hand. Daniel let that slide as he rubbed his fingers together to warm the lube up, but quickly batted Jack's hand away when he was ready to proceed.

Daniel took Jack's cock in his mouth again at the same time he slipped a finger into Jack's ass. Daniel knew Jack well enough to know this wasn't his favorite part of the process; it paid well enough at the end that he more-than-tolerated it, but Jack had always had issues relaxing at the beginning.

Daniel went slowly and carefully, much more carefully than he ever did with himself, and soothed the burn of the stretch with more vigorous sucking. Maybe it couldn't be great, but it could be _better_.

"Okay, another," Jack groaned from above him. Daniel obliged, and left his two fingers still for a minute while Jack adjusted again. Daniel pulled his mouth from Jack's cock to pay some attention to the base of his shaft, laying kisses there before tracing the thick vein back to the head. Jack groaned, and a hand found its way into Daniel's hair.

With two fingers, and the additional depth and maneuverability that granted him, Daniel could more easily find Jack's prostate. That was always the tipping point from _necessary not-quite-evil_ to _good time_ , and this was no exception. He felt Jack's fingers tighten in his hair, and Jack gave his most enthusiastic moan yet.

The third finger came faster than the second; it was easier to relax when it felt _good_. Daniel hummed around Jack's cock and gently rubbed over his prostate, appreciating the moans and jerks Jack gave when it was particularly good.

"Okay, enough, I'm ready," Jack said. "Uh, so I was thinking it would be better if you were in generally the same position both times. For the memory thing. So you can fuck me on my back now, then I'll fuck you from behind tomorrow?"

Daniel smiled. "If it's as good as you think it'll be, I won't be able to stay on hands and knees. You ride me now, and I'll take in on my back tomorrow?" He curled his fingers inside Jack as reinforcement.

"Hngh, yeah, okay, sounds great," Jack babbled. Daniel gingerly withdrew his fingers and traded places with Jack. He got himself situated on the mattress, giving himself a few slow jerks to cover his cock in lube. Jack straddled Daniel, knees on either side of his hips, and reached back to guide Daniel's cock inside him.

Daniel groaned, long and quiet, as Jack sunk down onto him. It was almost too tight, as always, squeezing his cock in tight heat all the way to the base. Jack stopped when his ass met Daniel's hips, and paused to breathe. Daniel watched his face carefully as the other man made himself relax.

Daniel figured it would be easier with a helping hand, and grasped Jack's cock loosely in his still-slippery fingers. Jack's eyes slid closed as Daniel pumped him slowly, and Daniel could feel as Jack won the battle against his own muscles. After a long minute, Jack braced his hands on either side of Daniel's head and lifted himself up a few inches.

Daniel let Jack lead for a while, until it became clear that Jack couldn't accomplish the rhythm he wanted by himself. So he took hold of Jack's hips with both hands and started thrusting up into the older man's willing body. This was better; this was perfect.

Jack shifted his weight to one hand, and used the other to stroke himself in time with Daniel's movement. Daniel couldn't keep his eyes off his lover's cock, bouncing in rhythm and dripping pre-come. He felt himself approaching orgasm, quicker than he would like, and tried to hold off until Jack came.

Usually that was hard, especially when Jack was the one taking it, but this time Jack's hand sped up and without much delay, his body tightened and he spilled over Daniel's belly.

That was it for Daniel, too; the sudden clench and the accompanying visual was too much for him. His eyes closed and he thrust reflexively into Jack's body, cock jerking inside him as he came.

Jack settled himself on Daniel's chest in the afterglow, his head tucked between Daniel's neck and shoulder. Daniel reached up for a boneless hug, and the pair lay quietly for a while before anyone had the motivation or motor control to do anything else.

Then it was mundane cleaning up, with their finger brushing each other's bodies, and back to the thankfully-wet-spot-free bed to sleep.

\---

Jack was up before Daniel, as usual, although his side of the bed was still warm so Daniel couldn't have slept in too late. Daniel went through his morning routine, inspired by the smell of coffee in the kitchen, and joined Jack for breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast. Never let it be said that Colonel Jack O'Neill couldn't cook.

They talked about work and their colleagues over breakfast. Jack did his damn best to understand what Daniel told him about his latest translation, which couldn't have been easy because Daniel didn't have all the context himself and if _he_ didn't fully understand then there was no way he could explain to another person.

After they finished eating, Daniel grabbed their plates and set them in the sink with the pans Jack had used to cook.

"Want to try out part two?" Daniel asked.

"Was hoping you'd ask," Jack replied.

They'd only just gotten dressed, and it wouldn't last long. Jack dug around in the pockets of the jeans he'd left on Daniel's bedroom floor for the memory recall device and its accompanying remote, and tossed them to an already-nude Daniel before stripping himself.

Daniel sat on the bed, fiddling with the metal disk and considering the potential results of this experiment. Mind-blowing, probably. He passed the device back to Jack when the colonel held his hand out. The pain of it inserting itself into his head was significant, but fleeting.

"Let me know if I need to change the settings, okay?" Daniel could hear real-Jack say. The room's lighting had changed, and Daniel was subjected to the vertigo of his brain telling him he was walking while his body said he was seated on the bed.

"Lower," Daniel said. He felt the words leave his mouth, but didn't hear them reach his ears. Suddenly the room came back into mid-morning focus. Daniel blinked hard a few times to adjust to the conflicting sensations. If he closed his eyes, it was as if he was reliving the previous night. With his eyes open, however, he could still see real life. "Much better," he said, as much of a test as it was a confirmation. He could hear himself talk, although it was strange and warped.

This was incredible technology, and he was about to use it for something _very_ different than it was designed for.

When Daniel opened his eyes again, he was thankful Jack seemed to have enough conviction and awareness to handle both of them. He let himself be maneuvered onto the bed, and tried to balance the conflicting sensations in his head. Past-him was scraping nails down Jack's spine, and present-him was boneless as Jack traced his ribs with his lips.

He could feel arousal curl in his past and present bellies simultaneously. Present-Jack took a firm grip of his cock just as past-Daniel closed his lips on past-Jack's glans. Present-Daniel's mouth fell open and he could hear a muffled moan that he wasn't one hundred percent sure he made in real life.

The wash of sensations was overwhelming, and Daniel teetered right on the edge of overstimultation as he enjoyed sucking Jack's cock as well as having his own cock sucked. He was quickly grounded, and his eyes flew open, when Jack pressed a finger to his asshole.

"Okay?" Jack asked.

"So okay. Yes. Please."

Daniel's eyes slipped closed again. He struggled briefly to keep his mind on track; he was the only thing standing between this so-far really good experience and a quick slide into a _very_ bad one. But splitting his concentration proved to be easier than he had thought, especially since anytime he got distracted he could just refocus on Jack's masterful mouth.

Daniel didn't even notice the second and third fingers, except in retrospect. He was aware of Jack removing them, and lifting his butt to slide a pillow underneath for easier access. Jack hooked Daniel's left knee over his arm, and used the other hand to line up his cock with Daniel's ass.

The younger man fast-forwarded his memory to the moment of penetration, last night, and gave present-Jack the nod to continue.

Jack/Daniel pushed in. Present-Daniel was profoundly glad he had waited last night, because he was already on the edge of orgasm and without the pause, he'd have spilled at the first breach. It was as if he'd doubled his arousal the same way the sensations were duplicated.

Jack would have to try this.

Present-Daniel used the still moment to grip his cock tightly at the base to stave off orgasm as long as possible. It wasn't going to be much of an advantage, but for the sake of Jack's experiment, he had to try.

He nodded again. Present-Jack gave a few experimental thrusts as past-Jack started moving. Daniel was only vaguely aware of the noises he was making, but even with that reduced level of clarity he knew that he was _loud_. Present-Jack picked up speed quickly as Daniel clung to the sheets, holding on for dear life.

It was _too much_. The split awareness, between past-Daniel's cock being squeezed tight and hot, and the consistent pressure on present-Daniel's prostate, overcame him more quickly than Daniel wanted to admit. In the last lucid seconds before orgasm, Daniel again fast-forwarded the memory to his climax twelve hours before.

The two simultaneous orgasms were much greater than the sum of their parts. He could feel it in every cell of his body, from his curled toes to his white-hot cock to his throat, raw from screaming. It lasted a minute short of forever, but not nearly long enough.

The first coherent though Daniel had was noticing Jack thrusting erratically, then his hips stuttering to a stop as he spilled inside Daniel. Like last night, Jack let himself fall on Daniel's chest. The two breathed heavily into each others' shoulders, waiting out the aftershocks. For Daniel, they were like second and third and fourth orgasms.

"Can you take it out?" Daniel asked as he realized his mind was wandering. Jack nodded into his shoulder and pushed up and away from Daniel. "No, take out the device, you stay right here," Daniel clarified. He could feel Jack's smile rather than see it. The pain of taking the spike out was as bad as putting it in, but Daniel had more important things to focus on right then.

Jack let the disc fall to the bed as he slumped back to Daniel's chest. Daniel felt absolutely boneless as he readjusted to experiencing only one thing at a time. It was just as disorienting the other way around, although Jack had been right to make sure Daniel was in the same position both times.

"So?" Jack whispered into Daniel's ear.

"I think we need more trials," Daniel replied.


End file.
